Unlike Dancing
by Tsetstete
Summary: перевод с английского, автор Ljiljana. Старая школьная влюблённость. Саске пытается научить Наруто танцевать (для свадьбы с Сакурой), но всё идёт совсем не так, как они ожидают


- Я не могу её отговорить, - сказала Сакура в телефонную трубку несчастным, почти плачущим голосом, который должен был поведать миру о том, какие усилия она прилагала. - Я сделала всё, что было в моих силах, но ты знаешь маму - она хочет, чтобы наша свадьба была точной копией её собственной.

Так ли оно было на самом деле или Сакура просто пыталась напугать его, Наруто ещё не решил. Иногда случалось, очень редко, обычно, когда он выпивал слишком много или держал в руках дорогой подарок, случалось, что он думал: когда-нибудь эта женщина начнёт к нему хорошо относиться. Но по своей натуре он всегда был слишком оптимистичен и все надежды его оказывались ложными.

- Она ненавидит меня, - сказал Наруто. - Она специально хочет замучить меня.

- Мама тебя не ненавидит, - как обычно возразила Сакура на его жалобу. -У неё высокие требования к моему мужу, она хочет, чтобы я была счастлива.

Высокие требования, а там и то, о чём Наруто, к счастью, приходилось мало задумываться, - музыка, которая будет играть на его с Сакурой свадьбе. Мама настояла на том, чтобы пришла знакомая ей группа - потому что они умели играть вальс, а вальс, очевидно, был непременным условием для того, чтобы жениться. Нужно станцевать со своей невестой перед всеми гостями, в скользких ботинках, тесном смокинге, чтобы в будущем вам светило счастье. Или что-то вроде того.

Наруто вздохнул

- Ты будешь счастлива, если мы станцуем на свадьбе? - спросил он.

Сакура помолчала, казалось, обдумывая его вопрос.

- Ну, мы не будем ссориться с мамой. Я буду счастлива.

На это было нечего ответить, правда. Если они хотят вальса, значит, так нужно. Родители Сакуры всегда помогали им, несмотря на свою очевидную нелюбовь к нему. Они взяли на себя организацию свадьбы. Наруто не хотел показаться неблагодарным.

Кроме того, он искренне хотел сделать Сакуру счастливой.

- Вальс значит вальс. Сколько он длится?

Для человека, который лишь недавно отчаянно не хотел танцевать, голос Сакуры прозвучал слишком радостно, когда она спросила:

- Ты согласен? Ты уверен? - Что ж, по крайней мере, она спрашивает, даже если не дожидается ответов. - А ты знаешь, как танцевать?

- Разумеется! - Однажды он видел это, по телевизору. Выглядело просто. Ходишь по кругу и крутишься.

- Хорошо, - ответила Сакура. - Ты уже закрываешься?

- Через пятнадцать минут. Пойду домой. Ты будешь там?

Сакура сказала, что зайдёт к Ино - что-то обсудить насчёт свадебного платья - и положила трубку.

Наруто обошёл маленькую булочную, которой владел совместно с Ирукой - его последнее достижение и гордость. Было пусто, как и должно было быть в такой час, и чисто. Всё готово к закрытию. Он не нашёл ничего, что могло бы требовать его внимания, поэтому сел на стул и сдал дожидаться, когда пройдут оставшиеся пятнадцать минут.

Автобус Саске приезжает в пять, значит, он, как всегда, зайдёт без десяти, и возьмёт последний батон свежего хлеба, присланного в полдень. После этого можно идти домой. Наруто не очень нравилось такое завершение дня, со времён старшей школы Саске ни капли не изменился, но Ирука настаивал на том, что его тоже нужно обслуживать.

Ровно без десяти дверь открылась.

Наруто почувствовал, что ухмыляется, едва завидел ссутулившегося Саске.

- Привет, ублюдок! - громко сказал он, потому что, давайте быть честными, недовольный взгляд, которым никогда не забывал его окинуть Саске в ответ на любезность, порой бывал лучшим, что он видел за день. - Тебе как обычно?

Он даже не спрашивал, последние три с половиной года по будням после обеда всё повторялось один-в-один. Саске каждый день ездил в колледж, а потом, в пять возвращаясь с одним и тем же автобусом, останавливался купить на ужин хлеба. Наруто не помнил, как составился этот график, но ему они следовали уже довольно давно.

Довольно давно, чтобы Наруто знал, что мрачный и продолжительный взгляд Саске значит: "Ты полный идиот. Да, я хочу то же самое, что и всегда, если бы я хотел что-то новое, я бы так и сказал". Поэтому Наруто протянул через стойку пакетик с хлебом и принял деньги.

- С тобой приятно иметь дело, Саске! - крикнул он, только для того, чтобы Саске обернулся и на прощание ещё раз сердито взглянул на него. Хотя отчасти эти слова были правдой. Пожилые дамы так надоедали, пытаясь поболтать с ним посреди рабочего дня, что молчание иногда очень бодрило. Кроме того, если бы Саске открыл рот, то сделал бы это, скорее всего, для того, чтобы извергнуть поток оскорблений.

Наруто вздохнул, когда дверь захлопнулась, и приготовился закрывать магазин. Ему нужно было пойти домой и узнать, как танцевать вальс.

На следующий день Ирука остался с ним до закрытия. Было заметно, что Наруто расстроен, а когда Наруто бывал расстроен, Ирука имел привычку расспрашивать его о проблемах, что раздражало, смущало и отчего Наруто чувствовал, как изнутри его наполняют тепло и радость.

- Это из-за танца, да? - спросил Ирука, вешая на дверь табличку с надписью "закрыто".

- Как ты догадался? - спросил Наруто. Он никому не говорил. Никто не знал, что вчера он трижды запутался в собственных ногах, стараясь повторить движения из взятого напрокат фильма. Никто не знал, что теперь у него большой ноющий синяк на бедре, из-за которого он сегодня сорвался не на одного покупателя.

- Я видел фильм, который взял. Сакура хочет танцевать вальс?

- Её мама настаивает. - Наруто был готов зарычать. Ни для кого не было секретом, что на нелюбовь своей будущей тёщи он отвечал взаимностью.

- О, - с участием ответил Ирука. - Почему ты согласился?

"Чтобы сделать Сакуру счастливой" - Наруто не хотел произносить этого вслух. Поэтому он выдавил:

- Я думал, что это просто. - Что тоже было правдой.

- Просто? - вмешался кто-то.

Наруто напрягся. Когда Саске успел войти? И как много он услышал? У них с Ирукой шёл неловкий личный разговор, Саске необязательно было знать о его проблемах.

- Ты не видишь, что на двери написано "закрыто"? Ты не можешь просто взять и зайти! - огрызнулся Наруто.

- Наруто! - прикрикнул Ирука. - Мне жаль, Саске. Он сегодня весь день такой, потому что не может научиться вальсировать.

Он вернулся за прилавок, чтобы передать Саске его хлеб. Наруто знал почему так. Ирука всегда сочувствовал Саске и его брату и не обращал внимания на слухи, которые ходили о них по городу. И всё равно он злился: как будто недостаточно того, что он споткнётся и упадёт на собственной свадьбе на глазах у всех друзей и знакомых, теперь Саске знает... Ладно, какая разница, кажется, у них нет общих знакомых. Секрет пока в безопасности.

Саске взглянул на Наруто.

- Вальсировать?

- На свадьбе, - объяснил Наруто.

- Хн, - ответил Саске и вышел.

Судя по всему, свадьба была сущим пустяком, неспособным заинтересовать его. Наруто едва ли не оскорбился. Затем он вспомнил, что всегда находил разговоры о свадьбах скучными; сейчас он просто был расстроен тем, что не никак не может научиться танцевать, иначе бы никогда не поднял эту тему, будь в его силах избежать её. Он злился, но Саске не виноват в том, что не может понять его горя. Насколько Наруто помнил, у него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы научиться... чему-то...

Подождите минуту!

- Я вернусь! - едва успел крикнуть Наруто через плечо Ируке, прежде чем выскочить на улицу. Саске уже отошёл довольно далеко, так что, чтобы догнать его, пришлось побежать. Когда между ними оставалось всего пара метров, Наруто крикнул:

- Саске! - и всё равно продолжил бежать. Поэтому когда Саске резко остановился и обернулся, он врезался прямо в него. Если точнее, то он врезался в руку, которую Саске выставил перед собой, чтобы остановить его. Мрачный ублюдок или нет, рефлексы у Саске были отменные. - Ты умеешь танцевать вальс!

- Что? - прошипел Саске.

- Значит, ты можешь научить меня! - продолжил Наруто, довольный тем, что Саске безуспешно пытается подавить ужас, промелькнувший в его глазах сперва, когда он посмотрел на него, а затем на людей, проходящих мимо.

- Нет.

- Но ты умеешь! - Наруто надулся. - Я видел фотографии!

- Какие фотог... - начал Саске, он замер и смерил Наруто особенно мрачным взглядом. - Когда ты их видел?

- Не знаю. Наверное, в старших классах. Наверное, когда ты делал мою домашнюю работу. - При воспоминании о доме Саске и том, что почти случилось там, неприятно сжался живот, но Наруто предпочёл не обращать на это внимания.

Взгляд Саске стал ещё жёстче.

- И ты рылся в моих вещах.

Наруто был оскорблён. Он бы никогда не сделал ничего такого! А если бы и сделал, то никогда бы не рассказал Саске, что видел его фотографии.

- Эй, нет. - Он притворился возмущённым. - Итачи показал мне. Ты был в синеньком костюмчике и с какой-то девочкой. Так мило... - Посреди фразы Наруто заметил, что Саске развернулся и пошёл дальше. - Эй, я с тобой разговариваю.

Саске проигнорировал его, и Наруто последовал за ним.

- И в любом случае, я знаю, что ты умеешь. Ты можешь научить меня.

- Возьми уроки. Найди друга, который может научить тебя.

На кончике языка вертелось "но ты мой друг", когда Наруто понял, что это не так. Они виделись каждый день, иногда перекидывались парой слов, если Саске случалось быть в невероятно хорошем настроении, но друзьями они не были, уже давно не были - если когда-либо и были.

- Они будут смеяться надо мной, - наконец сказал он.

- Я сам посмеюсь над тобой, если это заставит тебя свалить нахрен.

Наруто поколебался. Саске всегда отличался резкостью, а иногда и грубостью, но это было впервые, когда Наруто слышал, как он говорит что-то настолько грубое. Но сдаваться из-за такой мелочи он не собирался.

- Я уверен, ты бы посмеялся, если бы умел. Но ты не умеешь.

Саске остановился и повернулся к нему.

- Наруто, мне было восемь. Понимаешь, как давно это было?

Разумеется, не очень давно. Не настолько уж они старые. Но если Саске разучился танцевать, почему он не скажет об этом прямо? О, стойте, он весь такой гордый и заносчивый, он никогда не сможет признаться в чём-то подобном. Лучше спросить и посмотреть на реакцию.

- Ты разучился танцевать? Как это возможно? Ты помнишь всё, ты помнишь даже когда у меня день рождения!

Хотя, возможно, это стечение безумных обстоятельств, что Саске узнал о его дне рождении, и в этом году быстро и неловко произнёс: "счастливого дня рождения", перед тем, как взять свой хлеб и выйти, не оборачиваясь. Но Наруто не мог представить, кто бы стал рассказывать Саске об этой дате, так что, скорее всего, у Учихи была безграничная память.

- Я не... - Саске оборвал себя, но взгляд его по-прежнему был сердитым. - Я умею танцевать. Я просто не хочу проводить время с тобой.

Ладно, это больно. Очень. Глупый ублюдок, вот почему они не стали друзьями, его комментарии всегда с поразительной лёгкостью находили все слабости в защите Наруто и пробивали её. То есть - большинство из них.

Но он должен был научиться танцевать, и Саске, чтобы он сейчас ни говорил, никогда бы не стал болтать об этих уроках. Поэтому он был идеальным вариантом. Кроме того, раз Саске сумел ранить его, сказав, что не хочет проводить с ним время, тогда он может нанести Саске ответный удар, заставив его заниматься тем, чем он не хочет.

- Ты отнял часы моего времени, - сказал Наруто, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть, что его задел отказ. - Даже дни. Целые годы. Я каждый день по пятнадцать минут ждал тебя - если сложить всё вместе...

- Я платил за всё, - ответил Саске, не особенно впечатлённый его словами.

- Ты платил за хлеб, а не за моё время. И теперь самое оно... - Наруто помедлил - Саске оглянулся через плечо, и на губах его появилась ухмылка. - ...расплатиться, - закончил он, но под конец его голос звучал неуверенно. Он не удержался: - На что ты смотришь?

Впереди была одна из самых больших улиц Конохи, которая делилась на две части мостом и раскинувшемся за рекой парком.

- Что у тебя не получается? - спросил Саске, глядя на него.

Наруто сощурил глаза. С чего это он передумал? Нужно быть благодарным или пора сматываться? И как ответить на этот вопрос?

- Я не знаю шаги.

- Кроме этого.

Странно. Откуда он узнал? Наруто глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

- Я... путаюсь и падаю. Нужно ходить кругом, и у меня кружится голова.

Саске улыбнулся. Наруто пришлось бороться с желанием попятиться.

- Думаю, сперва надо поработать над балансом.

Что? Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет баланс? И почему ублюдок вздумал улыбаться, чёрт возьми?

- У меня всё в порядке с балансом, - возразил Наруто.

- Тебе нужна помощь? - спокойно спросил Саске. Наруто кивнул, хотя совсем не так уверенно, как раньше. - Тогда сперва нужно поработать над балансом. Давай.

Саске прошёл вперёд, задев его плечом. Наруто последовал за ним, подумав, что Ирука может закрыть магазин в одиночку. Однако, пытаясь побороть свою растерянность, он хмурился слишком сильно.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Наруто стоял на перилах моста и старался идти по ним и при этом не падать - речушка была такой мелкой, что если бы он упал, то точно свернул бы себе шею. Саске стоял, облокотившись на перила с другой стороны моста, и казалось, его ни капли не волнует, что случится, если Наруто поскользнётся.

- Твой баланс ужасен, - прокомментировал он.

Наруто остановился и сердито посмотрел на него. Он знал, для чего всё это. Саске пытался заставить его сдаться, чтобы он, испугавшись, перестал просить научить его танцевать. Но правда заключалась в том, что выбора не было - Наруто не знал никого, кто умел бы вальсировать, а брать уроки было слишком дорого и привлекло бы слишком много внимания. Чем больше он думал о том, чтобы учиться у Саске, тем больше смысла в этом видел.

Кроме того, он был малость упрям и никогда не отказывался от своего слова.

- Я не собираюсь танцевать на перилах, ублюдок. - Ну, он не обязан быть милым, пусть и согласился терпеть подобные издевательства.

- Нет, ты будешь танцевать на белых туфельках Сакуры. - Даже с того расстояния, которое Наруто медленно сокращал, он увидел, что Саске усмехается. - Предлагаю выбрать тебе голубой пиджак, чтобы он гармонировал с синяками.

Наруто показал ему неприличный жест средним пальцем, надеясь, что дети в парке не увидят его, и постарался сконцентрироваться на хождении. На то, чтобы дойти до конца перил в первый раз, ушло немало времени, во второй получилось чуть легче. Стоило ему подумать, что он близок к тому, чтобы научиться - это было где-то в середине пятого захода - рядом с Саске остановилась женщина в полицейской форме.

Наруто был далековато, чтобы расслышать, что спросила эта блондинка, но он подоспел вовремя, чтобы услышать ответ Саске.

- Я не могу подойти ближе. Он обещал спрыгнуть. Попробуйте отговорить его.

Наруто был так потрясён, что едва не свалился в воду. Ублюдок!

Женщина-полицейский перешла мостовую и вступила на дорожку для пешеходов. Она осторожно приблизилась к Наруто. Наруто был слишком занят, пытаясь убить Саске силой воли или спалить его взглядом, чтобы обратить на неё должное внимание. Саске усмехнулся ему и приподнял бровь.

- Не прыгай! - сказал она, и Наруто едва не закатил глаза. Если бы он когда-нибудь хоть немного задумался о самоубийстве, то, услышав её перепуганный голос, без дальнейших раздумий покончил бы с собой.

- Я не собираюсь, - ответил он и спрыгнул - на мост, не с него. - Это всего лишь... упражнение.

Блондинка расправила плечи и растерянно заморгала.

- Но, тот парень... - Она кивнула на Саске, который с убийственной серьёзностью наблюдал за ними. - Он сказал, что вы собираетесь спрыгнуть.

Разумеется, именно это Саске и сказал. Саске вполне мог сказать что-нибудь в этом духе, чтобы избавиться от Наруто. На своё счастье, Наруто был не из тех, кто легко сдаётся.

- Ну нет, - сказал он девушке и склонился к ней с заговорщицким, как он надеялся, видом. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы тот парень подходил ближе. У него, знаете, блохи.

- Блохи? - Она обернулась на Саске, который, очевидно, не слышал их разговора. - Я не верю вам.

Наруто подавил вздох. Как будто блох волнует, насколько хорошо выглядит ублюдок, на котором они собираются поселиться. Но опять-таки: перед ним была женщина; женщины всегда падали к ногам Саске по неведомым Наруто причинам. Чтобы убедить её, он сказал:

- От собак.

- От собак? - переспросила она, по-прежнему глядя на него с подозрением.

- Вы знаете собачий приют в центре города? - Она кивнула, хотя Наруто всё придумывал на ходу. - Он там работает, помогает щенкам и взрослым псам, у которых обязательно есть блохи.

Взгляд девушки смягчился.

- А, - поняла она.

Наруто отчаянно захотелось побиться головой об асфальт, на котором он стоял. Все девушки такие глупые или ему решительно не везёт и потому на своём пути он не встретил ни одной умной - кроме Сакуры?

- В общем, прекращайте свои упражнения на мосту, или в следующий раз мне придётся арестовать вас.

Наруто торжественно кивнул, и она вернулась к свой машине, не так уж сторонясь Саске, как он ожидал. Однако, по крайней мере, она не преминула одарить его долгим взглядом.

- И так, - начал Наруто, подходя к Саске. - Я поработал над балансом, и меня арестуют, если я продолжу тут ходить, поэтому... Может, можно уже танцевать?

Саске, продолжая усмехаться, сказал только:

- Ноги. - И пошёл прочь.

Наруто захлопал глазами, глядя на то место, где ещё секунду назад стоял Саске. Ноги? Это же не значит, что ему прежде чем вальсировать, придётся научиться танцевать ирландские танцы, верно?

Верно?

К счастью, это значило только то, что ему пришлось влезть по колено в ледяную речную воду и размахивать там ногами. Наруто закатал штаны так до середины бедра. Было холодно и скучно, и ничем не скрываемые смешки Саске ужасно бесили, но место, которое они выбрали, неподалёку от моста, если подумать, было красивым. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, и вода золотисто поблёскивала.

- Долго ещё? - пожаловался Наруто, скорее для того, чтобы поддержать разговор, чем на самом деле ожидая получить ответ или сочувствие.

- До тех пор, пока не научишься это правильно делать.

- Не понимаю, чем ЭТО может помочь.

- Хн, - отозвался Саске, выглядя так, как будто он собирался зевнуть. - Поможет.

"Не можешь уснуть, когда ржёшь надо мной?" - хотел спросить Наруто. Вместо этого он стиснул зубы, потому что Саске бы обязательно ответил утвердительно. Он попытался найти другую тему для разговора, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о пневмонии, которую обязательно подхватит.

- А ты занимался этим?

Саске отвлёкся от своих мыслей, какими бы он ни были, и растерянно посмотрел на Наруто:

- Чем?

Наруто хотел, очень сильно, найти ведро, набрать воды и вылить её Саске на голову.

- Ты махал ногами в замерзающей воде, чтобы научиться танцевать? - выдавил он.

- Разумеется, нет, - ответил Саске, как будто это само собой разумелось. Наруто замер на месте и разъярённо уставился на него.

- Тогда почему я должен делать это? - возмутился он.

Саске одарил его одним из тех взглядов, что любого гиганта заставили бы почувствовать себя жучком у его ног, и нанёс довершающий удар:

- Ты не я.

Ладно, так и быть. Это мелкий бесящий его ублюдок - покойник!

Наруто отчеканил весь обратный путь до Саске твёрдым шагом и схватил его за запястья. Саске моргнул, выглядя озадаченным и растерянным, но это не остановило Наруто. Он попятился, таща за собой Саске, и пятился до тех пор, пока не оказался в воде. Саске, наконец, распахнул глаза, понимая, что происходит, но было уже слишком поздно, даже несмотря на то, что он изо всех пытался удержаться на земле. Наруто с силой толкнул его - ещё один шаг и...

Довольной громкий рёв сирены заставил их замереть. С опаской оглядевшись, они увидели остановившуюся на берегу машину и светловолосую полицейскую, сердито смотрящую на них. Она жестом велела им выбираться из воды. Наруто громко рассмеялся и взглянул на Саске, который ответил женщине столько же сердитым взглядом.

- Кажется, она преследует тебя, - сказал он насмешливым шёпотом.

Саске перевёл свой сердитый взгляд на Наруто.

- Разве ты не сказал ей, что у меня спид или ещё что-нибудь?

- Блохи, я сказал, - ответил Наруто и довольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как легко она купилась на его ложь. - Я сказал ей, что ты работаешь в приюте для собак.

Саске и приют для собак - ужасная глупость, разумеется. Его даже собственная собака ненавидела, что Наруто помнил очень хорошо, это была одна из тех немногих вещей, которые остались у него в памяти. Так же как то, что Саске обожает помидоры, старые боевики, а его комната всегда чистая и в ней пахнет пеплом, как будто он там что-то постоянно жжёт.

Всё это он помнил с тех пор, как они в школе в какой-то момент едва не стали друзьями, до того как... Просто до того.

Голос Саске вырывал его из мыслей.

- Думаю, тебе пора начинать чесаться, или она арестует тебя за ложь. - Когда Наруто в ответ только с недоумением посмотрел на него, Саске резко добавил: - Опусти меня, кретин!

Прошла целая секунда, прежде чем Наруто понял, о чём речь, и отскочил в сторону, излишне быстро, обрызгивая водой штаны. Он посмотрел на свои собственные руки, как будто это они были виноваты в том, что он сделал то, чего никогда не позволял себя: вот так вцепиться именно в Саске. Почему он вообще до сих пор не убит?

Когда любопытство заставило Наруто поднять голову, Саске сказал:

- Баланс.

Судя по всему, это имело отношение к уроку, но Наруто был до сих пор слишком потрясён тем, что сделали его руки, а потому мог только молча следовать за Саске.

Он пожалел об этом пару минут спустя, разумеется. Саске повёл его вглубь парка, располагающегося у реки, подальше от дороги и строгой полицейской, за высокие деревья. Здесь была только одна скамейка среди подрастающих деревьев, выкрашенная в зелёный - или в сумеречном свете казалось, что она выкрашена в зелёный.

Когда Саске подошёл к скамейке, Наруто со страхом спросил себя, что у него на уме.

- И чего ты ждёшь? - поинтересовался Саске, так нетерпеливо, как может спрашивать учитель третьего класса.

- Э, а что?

Саске скрестил руки, как будто испытывая потребность что-нибудь сделать ими и не дать себе придушить Наруто, что было несправедливо, потому что он ни словом не обмолвился о том, чем они займутся теперь.

- А как ты думаешь? - спросил Саске, когда тот так и не смог распознать грозящую ему опасность.

В этот раз Наруто понял намёк. Саске в самом деле злился на что-то - но это же точно не могло быть из-за того, что произошло на речке, верно? А если так, значит, Саске один из тех парней, что не выносят прикосновений. Собственно, ему бы такая боязнь подошла идеально. И к Наруто тогда его злость не имеет никакого отношения - он бы точно так же среагировал на кого угодно.

Стараясь не расстраивать Саске ещё сильней, Наруто попытался самостоятельно догадаться, что здесь ему может помочь улучшить баланс. Он огляделся, но ничего особенного не увидел - фонарный столб с ещё не загоревшимся фонарём, трава, пара деревьев. Деревья?..

Ой!

После беглого осмотра, Наруто выбрал самое подходящее дерево и полез на него. Очень скоро он добрался до широкой ветки, на которую мог бы сесть. Саске, оставшийся на земле, сжал голову руками, как будто пытаясь сохранить какую-нибудь тайну или умирая от головной боли.

- Саске? - позвал Наруто. Саске поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Стало очевидно, что он просто разрывался между смехом и раздражением. - Что теперь?

- Зачем ты залез туда? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Саске, стараясь говорить спокойно. Всё, что он когда-либо удосуживался произнести, всегда звучало спокойно и рассудительно, даже если потом, оглядываясь назад, можно было понять, что смысла в его словах было мало. Поскольку у Наруто не было ни времени, ни терпения, чтобы сказать, что инструкций он не получил, а потому, что делать не знал, он просто огрызнулся, говоря то, что на его взгляд было логично.

- А куда мне надо было залезть? Больше здесь ничего нет! - Вокруг, правда, ничего не было, зато со своей ветки Наруто мог видеть берег и воду, в которой только недавно плескался. Пейзаж был красивым, речка серебрилась от света фонарей, а небо по-прежнему было светлым.

- На скамейке! - рявкнул Саске, отвлекая его от созерцания.

Наруто захлопал глазами, переведя взгляд на серьёзное лицо Саске.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я посидел на скамейке? - И как это могло помочь улучшить баланс? Уж лучше бы он ходил по... - А. Я иду.

Наруто соскользнул с дерева, теперь уже не только мокрый, но и грязный и поцарапанный - он предчувствовал, что вся эта история кончится какой-нибудь катастрофой. Чтобы показать, что он может обойтись и без подробных инструкций, Наруто, не говоря ни слова, подошёл к скамейке и взобрался на спинку.

- Видишь? - спросил он. - У меня отличный баланс.

Саске покачал головой.

- Нет, не так. Встань на одну ногу, руки разведи в стороны.

Наруто сделал, как ему было сказано, и выпрямил вторую ногу за спиной. Было тяжело, он покачивался и бездумно ругался себе под нос.

- Закрой глаза, - велел Саске, как будто задание и без того не было достаточно сложным.

Едва веки опустились, Наруто почувствовал, как теряет равновесие, и ему пришлось немедленно открыть глаза хотя бы для того, чтобы спрыгнуть. Саске сжал его запястье, помогая спуститься, но едва Наруто почувствовал под ногами твёрдую землю, он опустил его .

- Это невозможно! - воскликнул Наруто, глядя на скамейку так, как будто она была виновата в том, что он едва не упал.

- У меня всё получается, - спокойно сказал ему Саске, хотя было ясно, что он лжёт - будь так стоять возможно, у Наруто бы всё получилось.

- Ну да, - сказал Наруто, вкладывая в свой ответ всё накопившееся в нём недоверие.

Саске сощурился и влез на спинку скамейки. Немного отступив в сторону, чтобы не мешаться, Наруто закатил глаза. Как есть ублюдок!

Выяснилось, что у Саске в самом деле всё получается. Наруто даже поднялся на цыпочки и помахал у него перед носом ладонью, но единственной реакцией, которой он добился, было рычание Саске:

- Отойди!

Наруто отошёл, точнее, убрал руку. Оставаясь рядом с Саске, он пытался разобраться, в чём хитрость. Саске стоял так спокойно, что его можно было бы принять за статую, если бы его грудь не вздымалась, когда он вдыхал.

Искушение было слишком сильным; оно с головой захлестнуло Наруто, подавив всякое сопротивление, и он, протянув руку, одним-единственным пальцем толкнул Саске в район пояса. Саске распахнул глаза и затем они оба упали. Наруто прямо на землю, а Саске поверх него.

- Кретин, - прошептал Саске ему на ухо после минуты молчания и безуспешно попытался подняться. Наруто не мог понять, чем этот ублюдок сейчас недоволен. Он сидел прямо на нём, впечатывая его в землю. - Что ты в меня вцепился?

Наруто открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает, но затем ещё раз оценил ситуацию и закрыл рот. Судя по всему то, что не давало Саске встать была его, Наруто, рука, которой он держался за его рубашку.

- Эм, - смущённо отозвался Наруто и попытался разжать руку, но у него не получилось, даже после того, как он несколько раз мысленно приказал себе сделать именно это. Наруто сглотнул и посмотрел на Саске, который был так близко, прямо над его плечом, обеспокоенный и немного смешной, хоть и полумрак частично скрывал его лицо. - Я не могу пошевелить руками.

Саске закрыл глаза и опустил голову, признавая поражение. Наруто собирался сказать, что держит его не так уж крепко и при желании вполне можно высвободиться, но в это мгновение кто-то позади них прочистил горло.

Наруто ухмыльнулся, когда узнал голос. Эта полицейская не хочет заняться кем-нибудь другим? Преступниками, например, или мужьями, избивающими своих жён?

- А что вы _теперь_ делаете? - спросила она, и по её голосу можно было наверняка сказать, что что бы это ни было, она не склонна одобрять их, пусть даже у них есть объяснение.

- ...Упражнение? - предположил Наруто. Рука его, судя по всему, разжалась, потому что Саске смог без проблем встать.

Женщина продолжила смотреть на Наруто.

- Почему ты не давал ему встать? - потребовала она ответа.

Наруто хотел оправдаться - у него было объяснение, тело его просто не слушалось (может, он заболел?) - но Саске опередил его, сказав твёрдым холодным голосом:

- Не твоё дело, кто в наших отношениях снизу.

Наруто очень расстроила перспектива, что такая милая девушка - коп она или нет - будет думать, что он гей, но одновременно его порядком повеселило выражение её лица: "о боже, это конец света".

- Но, - сказала она, когда обрела дар речи, - слушайте, вы же не можете, не можете... заниматься такими вещами в парке!

- Какими вещами? - спросил Саске, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом куда сильнее, чем оно того стоило, и рискуя вовлечь их в серьёзные неприятности. Наруто пришлось вмешаться.

- Мне очень, очень жаль! - И всё же она так раздражала, что... - Мы прямо сейчас пойдём и найдём кровать!

Она распахнула глаза ещё сильнее - нет, разве можно быть настолько глупой? Они что, казались ей парочкой? А если казались, то как она смела бросать на Саске этот взгляд, всем своим существом моля его бежать с ней на край земли?

- Необязательно кровать, - возразил Саске, и когда она издала сдавленный, полный ужаса писк, как будто он предал все её ожидания, он добавил: - Но, пожалуй, нам стоит спрятаться подальше от чужих глаз и, особенно, от детей.

Эти слова её не успокоили. По правде, всё стало ещё хуже. Девушка, наконец, взорвалась.

- Если я ещё хоть раз вас сегодня увижу, я вас арестую! - пригрозила она, а затем добавила, как будто кто-то мог сомневаться: - Обоих арестую!

Наруто поднялся на ноги, отряхнул штаны, насколько это было возможно, и посмотрел на Саске, который устроил всё это представление.

- И что теперь?

Саске пошёл по тропинке, предоставив Наруто самому решать, следовать за ним или нет. Полицейская пошла в другую сторону, вероятно, к своей машине, но Наруто не надеялся, что она сдастся - до тех пор, пока не заполучит Саске за решётку: закованного в наручники и беспомощного...

Итак, с чего всё началось?

"С танцев", - подумал Наруто и погнался за Саске, который успел уйти уже довольно далеко. Сколько он предавался неуместным раздумьям?

- Саске? А теперь что? - повторил он свой вопрос.

- Не знаю. С чем у тебя ещё проблемы?

Эм, с тем, чтобы станцевать вальс?

- Ну, я не знаю шаги, - снова повторил он уже сказанное раньше.

- Это самое простое, этим мы займёмся в конце. Ещё что-нибудь?

Наруто задумался. Вряд ли можно так запросто научиться вальсировать - если у Саске можно хоть чему-нибудь научиться - но хуже всего было то, что ему предстоит танцевать перед множеством людей.

- Не знаю. Я нервничаю из-за того, что вокруг будет столько людей. - Саске остановился и с усмешкой повернулся к нему, так что Наруто добавил, с нажимом, так чтобы у Саске не осталось поводов для сомнения. - Я буду танцевать не на городской площади, вбей это себе в голову прямо сейчас!

Саске не очень смутила решимость Наруто.

- Я подумал, что тебе нужно обратиться к профессионалам.

- Танцующим вальс? - с подозрением спросил Наруто - где они найдут таких? Если бы всё был так просто, он бы взял уроки у них.

- Не совсем.

...что теперь-то?

Наруто посмотрел на розовую мигающую вывеску.

- Стрипбар? - недоверчиво спросил он, уже в четвёртый раз. Они стояли посреди улицы - недалеко от парка, из которого их вывел Саске. Наруто слышал, что в Конохе есть стриптиз-бары, но никогда особенно не верил слухам. Теперь же, когда ему подмигивала девушка-кошка в коротких обтягивающих шортиках и блестящем лифчике, сомнений быть не могло.

Саске, казалось, веселился ничуть не меньше, чем раньше, но всё же удосужился ответить, в первый раз за всё время.

- Они не укусят, обещаю.

- Взбешённой Сакуры я боюсь куда больше, чем их. Ты знаешь, что она медсестра, а? Она может убить меня и обставить всё, как несчастный случай, - и скажет, что все синяки от падения с... - Наруто хотел закончить фразу, но снова перевёл взгляд на вывеску, притягивавшую его внимание, а потому прервался и сказал: - Стрипбар?

- Тебе не нужно смотреть на их танцы. Просто спроси, как побороть страх перед зрителями.

- И они залезут мне в штаны. Наверняка. Ты знаешь, что если я хоть к кому-нибудь здесь прикоснусь, хоть ногой, Сакура убьёт меня?

- И обставит всё, как несчастный случай. Я помню - ты уже говорил.

Наруто искоса взглянул на Саске, думая, что значит раздражение в его голосе. Саске смотрел на улицу. Лицо его скрывал густой ночной сумрак, поскольку он отвернулся от единственного фонаря, освещающего тёмную улицу, и Наруто не мог разглядеть его.

- Откуда ты знаешь об этом месте? - спросил он. Ему казалось неправильным то, что Саске в свободное время пользуется услугами таких девушек. Если он не может найти с кем перепихнуться, когда захочет, тогда кто может?

- Что, разве ты не знаешь? Мой брат владелец.

О, значит, это правда. Согласно одному из слухов, ходивших о братьях-Учихах, у них в распоряжении был целый стрипбар - а все танцоры в нём были проститутками. Ирука ни на мгновение не верил этим сплетням, и, похоже, его влияние на Наруто было сильно, потому что тот тоже не думал, что это правда, никогда.

- Точно, - рассмеялся, приятно удивлённый тем, что у Саске есть чувство юмора. - Один из самых известных слухов.

Саске повернулся к нему, и Наруто явственно увидел, что тот больше не веселится и приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

Затем Саске поджал губы, изображая гримасу, противоположную улыбке.

- Большинство слухов - правда.

Наруто пришло в голову спросить у Саске, правда ли, что он гей, но потом он понял, что не хочет этого делать, совсем не хочет. Если всё правда, то один маленький случай, который произошёл с ними в старшей школе, приобретёт новый смысл, лишний.

Не то, чтобы тогда что-то произошло - ничего не было, только один из этих многозначительных взглядов, когда они были слишком близко, всё было слишком напряжённо и неловко, как бывает перед первым поцелуем. Наруто тогда испугался, и именно поэтому они с Саске так никогда и не стали друзьями. Воспоминания, которых он весь день старался избежать, заставили его почувствовать странное тепло, приятное, но ему нужно было что-то сказать.

Поэтому он собрался спросить, где они прячут кости съеденных младенцев, когда рёв полицейской сирены заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте. Они встретились взглядами, продолжая стоять под светящейся розовой вывеской. Затем Саске сократил разделявшее их расстояние, и Наруто, затаив дыхание, по какой-то необъяснимой причине позволил толкнуть себя назад - и упёрся спиной в стену.

Он закрыл глаза и напрягся, ожидая - чего-то, но ничего не произошло, он чувствовал только лёгкое, тёплое прикосновение руки Саске к своей груди. Вдох, за ним ещё один; и только после этого, когда по-прежнему ничего не произошло, Наруто посмел открыть глаза. Саске пристально смотрел в ту сторону, где переулок соединялся с улицей, туда, откуда донёсся рёв сирены.

Он сообразил.

- А, это она, да? Боже, если меня сейчас арестуют, то виноват будешь ты.

- Тихо, - велел Саске. Но голос его прозвучал не слишком уверенно, и кроме того, куда вероятнее было, что если девушка в самом деле преследует их, то она услышит не Наруто, а скорее заметит голову Саске с его приметной причёской - волосами, топорщащимися, как перья у любопытной утки.

- Это она? - вновь спросил Наруто, когда стало очевидно, что Саске не ответит.

Саске склонил голову на бок, чтобы лучше видеть.

- Думаю, да. - Он по-прежнему пытался высмотреть машину, и Наруто запаниковал - Сакура непременно убьёт его, если его арестуют в тёмном переулке перед входом в стипклуб. Он схватил Саске за пояс - что оказалось просто, потому что Саске всё ещё стоял от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки - и, притянув его ближе, взмолился:

- Я люблю мою свободу. Пожалуйста, не дай нас арестовать.

К его удивлению, Саске не смог остановиться, сделав к нему два лишних шажка, и вскинул руки, чтобы они не врезались друг в друга. Наруто не успел последовать его примеру, их лица оказались в сантиметрах друг от друга, на одном уровне, и он только искренне удивился.

- Как думаешь, что ты делаешь? - разъярённо огрызнулся Саске. Дыхание, коснувшееся кожи, не разозлило Наруто и не показалось ему неприятным, оно было тёплое и запах ему нравился. Саске сверкнул глазами, но затем злость исчезла, её сменило что-то похожее на то, что было между ними в школе. Всё здравомыслие выветрилось из головы у Наруто.

- Любопытная утка, - сказал он, оправдываясь. Саске нахмурился, явно уловив намёк на свою своеобразную причёску.

- Безмозглый идиот, - ответил он. Наруто был слишком занят, наблюдая за тем, как движутся его губы, и улавливая тёплый воздух, вырывающийся наружу, чтобы всерьёз оскорбиться. - И как тебе удалось снова нас в это втянуть?

Наруто сглотнул, чтобы вернуть себе дар речи и сказал:

- Ну...

Но тут Саске сократил остававшееся между ними расстояние и поцеловал его. Сделав как раз то, чего хотел Наруто; разумеется, он не колебался только в тот момент, но, какой бы ни была причина, Наруто приоткрыл рот. Губы Саске были мягкие и влажные и касались его губ всего какое-то мгновение. Наруто моргнул: как можно было едва не пропустить то, что только-только случилось? Так быстро? А затем он понял, что Саске отстранился, и это было неприемлемо.

Руки сами собой поднялись, и Наруто вплёл их в волосы Саске. Возможно, он был слишком резок, когда потянул его обратно, но это окупилось, потому что Саске правильно понял его, и на этот раз они поцеловались правильно. Быстро и приятно, всё равно немного нервно, и когда Саске снова отпрянул назад, Наруто не был удивлён, совсем.

Было очевидно, что Саске отстраняется от чего-то очень приятного для него.

- Ты собираешься жениться, - сказал Саске, и он был так близко, что его слова касались кожи Наруто, как поцелуй.

- Я знаю, - ответил Наруто, легонько кусая щёку Саске. Он знал; улыбка Сакура и её яркие волосы были у него перед глазами. Но прямо сейчас это ничего не значило. Когда Саске попытался отступить ещё на шаг, Наруто снова потянул его за волосы - потому что был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы тратить время на колебания и раздумья, он не мог ждать. И теперь уже он целовал Саске и, о боже, небеса не обрушили на него свой гнев.

Намного медленнее, чем в первый раз, они целовались в переулке, тонущем в тенях, Наруто прижимал к себе Саске, а Саске опирался рукой на стену у головы Наруто. Это было сладко, движения и прикосновение, такие нехарактерные для них обоих и от которых по телу всё равно текло тепло.

Ублюдок, однако, не мог позволить этому длиться долго. Он отвернулся, резко и неожиданно, оставив Наруто чувствовать под губами лишь холодный воздух. Он опустил руку, медленно и безжизненно.

- Идиот, - сказал Саске. Наруто почувствовал, что на сей раз, говоря это, Саске обращается и к себе. Времени остановиться на этой мысли не было, поскольку Саске отошёл и оказался вне досягаемости, возможно, навсегда.

- Куда? Нет! - сказал ему Наруто по-хозяйски, голосом, которого никогда от себя не слышал, слишком низким и умоляющим. Саске прорычал в ответ нечто невнятное, что можно было трактовать как "кретин", а может быть, и нет, но он всё равно продолжал отступать, так что Наруто пришлось протянуть руку, оттолкнуться от стены, и только тогда он смог схватить Саске за плечо.

- Свадьба, - напомнил Саске, так, чтобы Наруто смог уяснить, что для него это существенная преграда, и Наруто разжал руку - в любом случае, что он вообще делает? У него есть любимая девушка, которую он добивался всю свою жизнь, она ждёт, когда он женится на ней, так почему он стоит в переулке перед стрипбаром и целуется - из всех живущих на свете людей - с Саске?

По крайней мере один из них потерял разум, и когда Саске бросил на него взгляд, который должен был быть сердитым, а вместо того получился беспомощным, Наруто почувствовал прилив благодарности. Это отрезвило его.

Сказать больше было нечего, и Наруто, не оглядываясь, обошёл мусорный контейнер и пошёл по переулку. Сперва шаги давались ему с трудом, но они становились тем легче, чем большее расстояние отделяло его от Саске, и вскоре он вывернул на улицу. Зазвонил телефон и он услышал мелодию из старой любимой песни Сакуры, которую поставил на её номер.

Наруто посмотрел на дисплей, на котором большими буквами мигало "Сакура". Он нажал на кнопку.

- Наруто? Где ты? - раздался знакомый милый голос.

- Иду домой, - ответил он, молясь о том, чтобы Сакура не стала спрашивать подробностей, например, о том, откуда он идёт.

- Я тут подумала, знаешь, о танце, на котором настаивала мама? - Наруто пробормотал что-то, что она, к счастью, приняла за согласие. - Кажется, я нашла человека, который поможет нам отрепетировать.

Наруто замер посреди улицы и закрыл глаза.

- Что? - спросил он, его голос задрожал от возмущения. Сакура поняла это по-своему.

- Я помню, ты сказал, что умеешь танцевать, но я подумала, что было бы неплохо попробовать станцевать вместе. Понимаешь?

Поскольку сегодня Наруто знал о вальсе не больше, чем знал вчера, идея пришлась ему по вкусу. Хотя прямо сейчас им нужно было поговорить кое-о-чём другом.

- Ты дома? - Когда Сакура ответила утвердительно, он сказал: - Я скоро буду.

Не отключая телефона, Наруто ускорил шаг. Чем скорее они поговорят, тем лучше.


End file.
